Jaded Divisions
by Reberon
Summary: We begin our journey with two tauren twins that a hidden destiney will catch up to them...are they ready for it? They meet possible allies and enemies. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AS THIS IS MY 1ST STORY FORMAT STORY TY :


**World of Warcraft – Jaded divisions**

**Chapter 1 – Flames Abundant**

'Times are hard for us all…you do realise that don't you brother?' Said Vashni Sorrowtusk to her twin brother Obadhai. 'The Horde and the Alliance are at war, the Tauren are still at war with the Centaurs and I have a feeling that our world is not the only one in jeopardy. Are you going to come with me or are you going to sit idle?' Vashni this is not our war but I swore to our chief that I would protect you with all my power…if you have set your mind to it then so be it I will come with you.' Said Obadhai with contention to try to sway his sister's mind.

'So we are settled then we will make our way to Thunderbluff in the morning where we will join the horde forces, with your druidic knowledge and my contact with the elemental spirits we will no doubt be able to help.' 'Sleep well dear sister for we leave in the morning.' Said Obadhai leaving the tent in his usual fashion of not closing the tents sheath. Moving over to her backpack and insuring all of her supplies where there. 'Mace, Shield, rations and a little bit of copper, let us hope this will be enough.' Thunderbluff was not that far away from Camp Narache a half a days journey at the most if there where no encounters along the way.

Moving over to her cot her eyes streamed with tears at the loss of her mother and father due to the raids of the Alliance that hit her Village when she was but a calf. The reason for the raid was unknown but it was believed that due to the fact her Father was a high ranking General for the horde on leave for the birth of his twin children. Feeling that it was her fault that her mother and father died trying to protect her and Obadhai she took in upon herself to train in the way of the elements and of the spirits to atone her folly to her parents and all the other Tauren that died as a result.

Obadhai on the other hand being the elder of the two was always the more optimistic believing that without his parents death he and his sister would have surly died and they would not have trained in the ways of nature. He never believed that war was the only way to for Azeroth to exist. Unknowing of what was going to befall his sister and himself in the journey to come.

With morning wavering on the sunrise Vashni not known for her punctuality was awoken by Obadhai, 'Vashni…Vashni… will you wake up' nudging his sister.

Vashni seemed to jump awake as if from a really bad dream. Staring at her brother. 'I had the dream again…the demons and the evil. She said shaking. 'You know its all in your imagination don't you, dreams are a way of dealing with fear and the only way the great mother shows us that we are stronger than almost everything.' Said Obadhai confidently. In my Shamanistic training the dreams are given to us by spirits to show us what will come but I am not sure about that one that keeps plaguing me…perhaps you are right my mind is playing tricks on me. She said.

'We leave at sun up get ready we will not be coming back here for quite sometime…' Said Obadhai at the door to the tent.

'…I will meet you at the Totem in the middle of the village…try not to fall asleep again, you know you are very difficult to wake up.'

'Yeah well you know what…you still snore I can hear you from across the village. Said Vashni defensively. Her brother just looked at her and smiled.

Okay so not her best come back but she was half asleep.

As the sun broke the horizon Obadhai was waiting for his sister at the Totem. Being a master of many forms himself and the natural connection of mind between him and his sister he felt her staring at him. She had also mastered an art that was very similar to that of the druidic culture. She had been able to change herself into a wolf for quite some time. "I thought we would be walking and not running the entire way there sister.' Said Obadhai changing into the closest thing that could keep up with his sister. A cat. 'So we leave then??' he said in his usual voice. A low guttural 'Yes!' came from her lupine lips.

Running through the Mesa was one of Obadhai's loves. The tree's the animals he ran past on the way…with his sister close by. It was all perfect until the Village in the distance. His eyes focused on the billowing smoke and he stopped. Vashni seeing her brother stop also stopped and looked into the distance. 'What is that?' she asked. 'That was the Bloodhoof this must have just happened. Be on the lookout I smell blood,' said Obadhai. 'don't you?'

Not having her brothers animal instinct she shook her head in response. 'We have to go and help them! She said assuming her normal form. 'Do you think that it was an Alliance attack?' she asked her brother.

'I don't know I will get closer and see you stay here.' Said Obadhai.

'Fat chance brother.' Replied Vashni. ' let me prepare quick… Obadhai, Obadhai??' Her brother had disappeared.

Raising her hands to the heaven's and asking the Elements to empower her with the element of nature 3 globes of lightning formed around her hands and travelled around her body. Floating in a Shield of Lightning she again changed form back into her wolf form and sped off to the smouldering remnants of the Village.


End file.
